


Aprendiendo tecnicas

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Content approved by SCAR, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex learning, Top Hatake Kakashi, naruto clones - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Despues de la pelea contra Zabuza y Haku, el equipo 7 vuelve a sus misiones regulares como todo ninja, sin embargo durante una Naruto se preocupa debido a su limite de tecnicas, como solucion decide recurrir a Kakashi, cuando este se niega debido a que desea poder leer un nuevo libro en particular, Naruto decide investigar esos famosos libros para averiguar que lo tiene tan ocupado, unicamente aprendiendo cosas mas intensas en su lugar, mas que nada en relacion a su cuerpo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Todo en aquel día parecía que sería otro más de la semana, el sol estaba en lo alto anunciando que haría calor, algunas nubes llegaban a cubrirlo para intentar evitar eso, la gente de la aldea de Konoha aprovechaba el buen clima para realizar sus rutinas diarias, los niños jugaban en las calles, los adultos iban a sus trabajos o de compras, los ninja salían con sus equipos a sus cumplir sus misiones sin ninguna contrariedad, seguramente aquello indicaba que sería un día pacifico.

-¡Eres un tonto Naruto!-

Al menos así parecían ir las cosas, en dirección a la aldea de Konoha el equipo 7 regresaba de una misión, como siempre, nunca había un momento tranquilo entre ellos, eso mayormente debido a que cierta joven de cabello rosado no dejaba de regañar a su compañero, una costumbre tal que tanto su sensei como su otro compañero simplemente los ignoraban, esperando que el camino hacia la aldea se hiciera más corto antes de que los ruidos se hicieran más molestos.

-No te quejes tanto Sakura, además esos bandidos fueron pan comido ttebayo-bufo un joven rubio apoyando sus manos en su nuca sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No gracias a ti, te dijimos que te quedaras con el cliente y en lugar de eso corriste con tus clones contra el enemigo-le recordó visiblemente molesta por su imprudencia.

-Oh vamos, todo salió bien al final-murmuro desviando la mirada sin querer recordar aquello, claro, sus clones de sombra eran muy útiles pero no cuando se trataba de ataques a distancia, cosa en que se especializaban los asaltantes que los emboscaron.

-Gracias a Sasuke y su estilo de fuego-dijo ella suavizando su tono y viendo al Uchiha, el rubio chasqueo su lengua celoso al ver esos brillos de admiración presentes en sus ojos -Tu por otro lado, solo veíamos tus clones desaparecer uno tras otro-le recordó Sakura molesta a lo cual este torció la boca, realmente su amiga parecía especializada en regaños pues solo hacía que se sintiera mal.

-"No es como si hubieras hecho algo ttebayo"-pensó Naruto molesto de que lo hiciera de menos, más que nada porque uso sus clones para poder ayudarla cuando esta peleaba de cerca con uno de esos bandidos, tal hecho como siempre pasaba de alto debido a una sola acción del Uchiha, pensaba que no era justo.

-Okey Sakura ya basta, no es bueno pelear entre compañeros de equipo-finalmente intervino Kakashi llamando la atención de la joven de cabello rosa haciendo que esta bajara la mirada-Tampoco lo es actuar precipitadamente Naruto, no tienes jutsu que actúen a distancia, Asi que quédate donde te digan-le indico a lo cual el rubio chasqueo la lengua por como también le llamaba la atención.

Apenas llegaron a la aldea y entregaron un informe Naruto se fue por su lado, se negaba rotundamente a seguir siendo regañado, escuchar a Sakura lamerle los zapatos a Sasuke, este ignorarla y por ello él se volvía el objetivo de su frustración, realmente no entendía porque le gustaba tanto su amiga, seguramente debía estar loco o tenia gustos raros, apenas se aseguró de estar solo soltó un prolongado suspiro, realmente el día no parecía estar de su lado y apenas eran las 2 de la tarde, al menos con ello tenía una excusa para ir a comer a su puesto de ramen favorito, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su tercer tazón, ahogando sus emociones con aquel delicioso alimento como siempre solía hacer, aun Asi no podía evitar repasar lo sucedido en la misión, no era su culpa no tener tantos jutsu, nadie le había enseñado después de todo, honestamente quizás si lo habían hecho en la academia, posiblemente en una de las tantas clases en las que se escapó o durmió, pero eso era el pasado, ahora era un genin, estaba en un equipo con un Jounin Asi que el debería enseñarles técnicas geniales, sorbió sus fideos molesto, se quedó a medio bocado y entonces su cerebro reacciono a su más reciente pensamiento.

-¡Pues claro que el debería hacerlo ttebayo!-grito completamente molesto tomando por sorpresa a la gente alrededor.

-¿Quién debería hacer qué?, ¿pagar tu cuenta?-cuestiono el dueño del lugar, observando curioso como su cliente favorito devoraba su tazón y salía corriendo del lugar-¡¡Naruto no pagaste!!.....ah bueno, vendrá para la cena-dijo de modo relajado sabiendo que no podría evitar regresar por su comida favorita.

Corriendo por las calles de la aldea visito todos los lugares donde su sensei podría estar, las aguas termales, los puestos de dango, incluso intento entrar en la librería que este solía ir siendo pateado fuera de esta, escuchando al vendedor regañarle de que no tenía edad para ese lugar dejándolo confundido, aun así no se rindió en su búsqueda, casi una hora más tarde finalmente consiguió dar con él, por algún motivo su sensei estaba en uno de los lugares más apartados de la aldea, sentado bajo un árbol con un libro en manos, le resulto curioso que no era el de siempre con un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer, este era de portada color naranjo con el símbolo masculino en este, a pesar de la máscara que su sensei siempre usaba sabía que estaba concentrado, lo entrecerrado que tenía su único ojo visible era prueba de ello, claro que eso no iba a detener a Naruto.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-su grito hizo que el mayor se sobresaltara y apresurado escondiera su libro tras la espalda-¡Usted y yo vamos a entrenar!-declaro apuntándole con su dedo una vez llego frente a él, su ceño fruncido mostraba que no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta.

-¿Uh?, pero si apenas voy en el primer capítulo-gimoteo este por como su lectura había sido interrumpida de tal manera.

-No me importa, quiero que me enseñe una técnica súper genial como las suyas ttebayo-exigió mientras tomaba del brazo al mayor haciéndolo levantarse de su lugar-Vamos, enséñeme algo útil a distancia, quizás la bola de fuego o ese dragón de agua, a ver, los sellos eran-murmuro intentando recordar las posiciones de mano que su compañero y sensei hacían en tales situaciones.

-Escucha Naruto, me gusta tu entusiasmo pero antes de eso debes mejorar en otras cosas, tu control de chakra entre esas cosas-le detuvo Kakashi viendo como este parecía muy acelerado, el rubio gruño observándolo detenidamente y entonces frunció el ceño.

-Oh ya lo entiendo, le tiene favoritismo a Sasuke ¡¿verdad?!-le acuso sabiendo bien que este siempre se esforzaba más en los entrenamientos contra él, incluso en las misiones siempre hacia que él le diera apoyo.

-No tengo favoritismos con nadie, créeme, cuando domines tu chakra te enseñaré las técnicas que quieras-dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca, sabiendo que con lo acelerado que este se encontraba sin duda cometería errores, se frustraría y finalmente nunca podría terminar de leer su nuevo libro-Ahora intenta relajarte, repasa lo básico y mañana veremos que tal te fue-le propuso y antes de que este se quejara se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-Relajarme, si como no-bufo mientras se quedaba cruzado de brazos, ahora tendría que volver a encontrarlo y evitar que se escapara, no importaba cuanto le tomara aprendería una nueva técnica, como aquella vez que robo el pergamino prohibido y con esfuerzo pudo perfeccionar su técnica de clones de sombra, tal memoria le hizo recordar lo que su sensei tenía en manos y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Bueno, si él no quiere enseñarme simplemente aprenderé yo mismo-susurro levantándose para poder dirigirse nuevamente a la zona comercial de la aldea.

Kakashi podía ser un gran ninja pero estaba seguro que hasta el debía estudiar sus técnicas en algún lado, especialmente las que copiaba de sus enemigos para reproducirlas nuevamente sin usar su sharingan, quizás no sabía dónde vivía el, pero conocía bien que lugares podría frecuentar, sus pasos lo llevaron a la misma librería que hace poco lo echaron por el tema de su edad, al inicio no lo entendió pero ahora si, en la vitrina de aquel lugar estaba el libro que Kakashi siempre solía llevar consigo, "Icha Paradaisu", se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se dirigió a un callejón, respiro profundo visualizando la imagen y haciendo una posición de manos se convirtió en Kakashi, salió del lugar y se revisó a sí mismo en el reflejo de la vitrina, sin duda alguna lucia idéntico, lo único que podría delatarlo sería su habla y por eso debería evitar hacerlo. Respiro profundo para darse ánimos y entro al lugar, la verdad no era muy diferente a lo que esperaba, estanterías, gente revisando distintos temas, básicamente libros con palabras fuertes, escenas sanguinarias y quien sabe qué otra cosa, al menos eso creía Naruto, estaba seguro que en medio de todo eso debería haber algún libro de tácticas ninjas de verdad, quizás algo peligroso que para mantener fuera de niños de su edad estaba en tal lugar, comenzó a revisar diferentes secciones, "Hentai", "Yaoi", "Yuri", habían tantas palabras que no entendía, algunos eran mangas con portadas muy sugestivas e incluso sentía sus mejillas arderle por solo llamar su atención.

-Hey Kakashi-Naruto se puso rígido por cómo alguien se acercaba a él, reacciono a que era su sensei y únicamente alzo su mano a modo de saludo-¿Que te trae aquí?, ¿algo más de lectura interesante?-cuestiono el dueño del lugar, tales llamaron su interés y supo que esa era su oportunidad.

-Asi es, pensaba en ese libro que compre la última vez, ¿tendrás otro de estos? tteba.....te lo pido-el rubio alcanzo a controlar su muletilla y cambiarla por algo para no dar sospechas.

-¿Eh?, no me digas que lo perdiste, sabes que eso es peligroso-gruño visiblemente molesto de tal posibilidad, Naruto agradeció haber almorzado pues su cerebro trabajaba más rápido para inventar una excusa.

-C-Claro que no, es que, ya sabes, Iruka me pidió una copia y como él se preocupa por sus estudiantes pues-comenzó a titubear notando como el dueño le veía desconfiado, trato de mantener su semblante serio pero sus nervios le hacían sentir que le jutsu se desharía en cualquier momento.

-Jajá clásico Iruka, protegiendo su imagen ante los niños, si solo supieran las cosas que compra-se rio el dueño en señal de que le había creído, le animo a seguirlo al mostrador y tras rebuscar saco un libro, era el mismo de color anaranjado y con un símbolo masculino en la portada-Aquí tienes, dile que me asegurare de enviarle también la secuela cuando llegue-añadió mientras Naruto suspiro aliviado de tener el dinero suficiente, no se atrevió a arriesgarse más y solo se despidió con la mano.

Apenas estuvo afuera no dudo en volver al callejón y dispersar el jutsu, soltó un prolongado suspiro y se apoyó en una pared para caer al suelo, había usado bastante chakra para asegurarse de que se mantuviera la transformación, al menos valió la pena pues tenía lo que quería, reviso a ambos lados, solo había uno que otro gato callejero, saco el libro de su bolsa, le quito el sello y comenzó a revisarlo, tenía varias páginas así que tuvo claro que tendría mucho que aprender, eso era bueno pues es lo que deseaba, decidió ir a la primera página pero el titulo lo desconcertó un poco.

-"¿Técnicas de estimulación masculinas?"-leyó en voz alta antes de rascarse la nuca confundido-El objetivo de estas técnicas es estimular puntos específicos de tu cuerpo, logrando con ello un mayor flujo de chakra para liberarse en el momento indicado-continuo leyendo y se quedó molesto, no era un libro de jutsus pero lo último llamo su interés, si tenía un mejor flujo de chakra seguro controlarlo sería más fácil, de esa manera Kakashi tendría que reconocerlo y entrenarlo.

Con aquella idea en mente no dudo en regresar a casa, suspiro aliviado una vez estuvo en su pequeño apartamento, no se molestó en llegar a decir que había llegado pues nadie estaba ahí para recibirlo, pateo sus zapatos lejos, se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama dispuesto a aprender todo lo del libro, las primeras páginas eran simples ilustraciones del cuerpo masculino por delante y por detrás, Naruto se sonrojo levemente pues el pene estaba bien detallado, incluso señalaban cada parte de este como el glande, la uretra, las gónadas y algo llamado próstata, otras señalaban los canales de chakra y como presionar ciertos puntos aumentaba o disminuía su flujo por el cuerpo, el libro traía instrucciones en que debía hacerse con precaución y si era posible con alguna pareja, haberse bañado detalladamente y más aún tener privacidad al realizarlo, el rubio se olfateo a sí mismo y no creyó oler tan mal aunque había sudado últimamente, tras la parte aburrida comenzó a pasar páginas, cada una traía distintas ilustraciones del joven de antes, en diferentes posiciones sugerentes, exhibiéndose completamente y al leer una oración una ceja de Naruto tembló.

-¡¿Debo hacer que?!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras releía las palabras una y otra vez, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un rubor cubrió todo su rostro, arrojo el libro contra la pared y se sentó en su cama temblando.

Estimulación anal, eso decía el capítulo que había elegido y sentía que iba a echar humo, no había manera de que hiciera eso, no pensaba meter sus dedos en su agujero, la sola idea le dio escalofríos, más bien le recordó la desagradable sensación cuando su equipo conoció a Kakashi, su prueba con él y como uso el jutsu "Mil años de muerte" contra él, no pudo sentarse bien en un par de días por cómo le había metido cuatro dedos sin piedad, se tocó su trasero recordando adolorido de ese recuerdo y permaneció en silencio, lentamente se levantó y recogió el libro, comenzó a leer un poco más y se avergonzó pues el joven en cada ilustración parecía disfrutarlo, más aun se enseñaba su pene erecto y las indicaciones relacionaba el placer con el flujo de chakra, se quedó en silencio y dando un grito de frustración se encerró en su baño. Naruto estaba seguro que había enloquecido totalmente, una a una sus ropas fueron cayendo hasta quedar completamente desnudo, se aseguró de lavar todo su cuerpo con jabón y más aún su agujero, se atrevió a meter un dedo para limpiarlo mejor, temblando y sin poder creer que realmente algo así era necesario.

Se secó con una toalla y la tendió a la ventana, más de una vez se había quedado desnudo en casa por las pocas ropas que tenía, se tiro en su cama viendo por la ventana, se dio unos golpes en sus mejillas para darse ánimos y dejo el libro abierto, reviso una y otra vez las instrucciones, separo un poco sus piernas y finalmente comenzó a acariciar su ano, le provocaba algunas cosquillas y humedeciéndolo con una crema que usaba para sus heridas, finalmente lo introdujo, lo hizo de modo lento, con cuidado mientras sentía sus paredes anales cerrarse alrededor de su digito, una vez lo metió todo respiro profundo, intento moverlo alrededor como decía el libro pero estaba demasiado estrecho, también le daba una incómoda sensación, uno y otro ángulo comenzó a intentar pero solo conseguía frustrarse.

-Mmm.....esto, esto no se siente bien-susurro molesto, llevaba 5 minutos metiendo y sacando su dedo sintiendo nada más que incomodidad, volvió a revisar el libro y entonces noto algo, las manos del joven estaban en su nuca por lo que alguien debía estar haciéndole eso, se quedó pensativo, no había modo de que le pidiera eso a alguno de sus amigos aunque para su suerte, él no los necesitaba, hizo una posición de manos, concentro su chakra y entonces dos clones desnudos de sí mismo apareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Enserio?, ¿por que nosotros ttebayo?-gimoteo uno de los clones sin querer hacer eso, era su cuerpo también a final de cuentas.

-Deja de quejarte, a ti no te van a meter los dedos-bufo como respuesta mientras se acomodaba frente a él separando sus piernas-Tu lee el libro para que sepa dónde debe tocar ttebayo-le indico al otro clon que sonrió por cómo le toco lo más fácil, el primero suspiro sin más opción, los tres Naruto se acomodaron en la cama para proseguir aunque ninguno quería realmente.

En el momento que el dedo cubierto de crema de su clon entro Naruto se relajó, quizás era la imagen de el mismo quien le hacía eso lo que le daba confianza, escuchaba atentamente al segundo de que no debía ponerse tenso así que cerro sus ojos tratando de soltarse, aun así conforme el digito se movía dentro de él se sentía incómodo, no supo cuánto paso pero finalmente su esfínter comenzó a relajarse, el primer clon noto eso y siguiendo las indicaciones del segundo introdujo otro dedo, un gruñido salió de los labios del original pero no dijo nada, conforme ambos se deslizaban dentro de él su respiración comenzó a agitarse, la fricción se estaba volviendo más intensa, una de sus manos se dirigió a su abdomen y lo acaricio, sintiendo como si algo cálido se estuviera generando en esa zona para extenderse poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, un suspiro escapando de sus labios junto a un gemido.

-O-Oye, se te está poniendo duro ttebayo-las palabras del primer clon hicieron a Naruto abrir sus ojos de golpe, al bajar la mirada sus mejillas ardieron al comprobar que era verdad, su pene estaba totalmente erecto, el prepucio incluso se había retirado dejando la punta expuesta, titubeo por ello, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta al enfocarse solo en su trasero-Entonces si se siente bien, tu chakra debe estar fluyendo mejor-sonrió el clon metiendo sus dedos más profundo viendo al original ponerse tenso por eso.

-No lo sé.....idiota-las palabras de Naruto apenas podían salir, fuertes escalofríos recorrían sus piernas mientras sus paredes anales volvían a cerrarse, aferrándose a los dedos del clon como si no quisiera que lo sacaran, este miro al segundo y entendió que le dijera que hacer.

-Mmm aquí dice que cuando el esfínter está más suelto, debes mover tus dedos, como si intentaras abrirlo-le indico tras haber leído a lo cual este asintió, ignoro el fuerte gemido del original y separo sus dedos, como si imitara el movimiento de unas tijeras pero era difícil-Debes intentar tocar la próstata, aquí ttebayo-le enseño el dibujo del libro, sin embargo lucia confuso por lo que simplemente se dedicó a presionar zonas con sus dedos.

-M-Más despacio, tampoco soy de goma-gimoteo Naruto por como los dedos del clon parecían querer abrirlo, lo peor era que cada vez que lo hacía un fuerte escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios, cuando ambos dedos presionaban en el sentía que buscaba algo especial, el primer clon sonrió al notar a su original más relajado, sin duda había logrado encontrar el placer en ello, sus dedos se deslizaban más fácil, tanto que estaba seguro podría con más-¡¡Ahhh!!-un grito de sorpresa escapo de los labios del original, un tercer dedo se había deslizado dentro de el sin advertencia alguna, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas de su cama, temblando por como su agujero era abierto aún más.

-Entro bastante fácil-susurro el primer clon en un extraño todo emocionado, ver sus tres dedos dentro del ano del original era increíble, más aun sentía que las paredes anales de este lo succionaban, invitándolo a moverse y no se resistió, lentamente los retiro para volver a meterlos arrancándole un grito más fuerte al rubio-Vamos, ¿dónde está esa cosa?-cuestiono al segundo clon mientras seguía presionando con sus dedos el interior de Naruto buscando su próstata.

-Creo que debes presionar en dirección al pene, como si flexionaras los dedos ttebayo-le explico el segundo mientras avanzaba las paginas, intentando concentrarse en comprender pero los gemidos agitados del original le distraían, más aun la expresión de placer en su rostro, como mecía sus caderas queriendo guiar los dedos del clon a un lugar.

-¡¡Ahh!!-Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando finalmente una zona dentro de él fue presionada, una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, se retorció en su lugar mientras un hilo de saliva caía de su boca -Ohh.....e-espera, esto no se siente bien-gimoteo sintiendo que algo iba mal, no había modo posible de que algo como eso se sintiera tan bien, sin embargo ante una nueva presión encorvo su espalda por como no podía luchar contra la nueva experiencia.

-Díselo a esto ttebayo-se burló el primer clon apuntando al pene erecto de Naruto, este no dejaba de palpitar y la punta expulsaba pequeñas gotas de placer-Entonces esa es la próstata, vamos a estimularla más-sonrió de un modo travieso para mover sus dedos en esa zona, observando como el original mordía sus labios, intentando no soltar más ruidos fuertes pero parecía imposible, el modo en que temblaba era una prueba de eso.

-Naruto, intenta concentrar tu chakra en partes de tu cuerpo-menciono el segundo clon sin ser oído, el original estaba completamente perdido en las abrumadoras sensaciones, cada presión, cada caricia, su visión comenzaba a nublarse, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas, una sensación incontenible le estaba dominando, el cosquilleo en su abdomen siendo una advertencia de que ocurriría, trato de hablar, trato de impedirlo pero sus ojos sus defensas se derrumbaron cuando los tres dedos dieron un fuerte estimulo en su interior.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-su grito resonó en cada parte de su hogar, su cuerpo se puso tenso y entonces un gran chorro de semen fue disparado desde su pene, impactando su rostro y parte de este ingresando en su boca al estar abierta.

Ese fue solamente el inicio, un segundo chorro también alcanzo su cara, los siguientes mancharon tanto su pecho como abdomen, ambos clones veían impresionados como no se detenía, el pene de Naruto seguía expulsando sin control alguno mientras este se retorcía en su lugar, sintiendo como se bañaba a sí mismo en su semen y su ano se cerraba alrededor de los dedos de su clon, impidiendo que los moviera de ese lugar o siquiera se alejara, la placentera sensación de liberarse, el embriagador éxtasis del orgasmo, el morbo de acabar frente a sus propios clones solo parecía hacer que eyaculara más, fueron unos prolongados segundos hasta que la potencia en que era liberado comenzó a ser menor, todo el cuerpo de Naruto se relajó y este sintió que había perdido todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan pegajoso, el sabor de su propio semen estaba en su boca y se relamió los labios, era suyo a final de cuenta así que no le molestaba, incluso llegaba a agradarle.

-Wow, no sabía que soltábamos tanto-murmuro el segundo clon sonrojado por tal hecho, la verdad era que nunca antes había sido así, todos lo sabían e imaginaban que debía ser por cómo habían estimulado la próstata de Naruto, tal parecía que ese libro no mentía al respecto de que su chakra fluía de mejor manera, de otra manera no explicaban que pudiera haber expulsado tanto y que sus bolas siguieran del mismo tamaño.

-"Eso.....eso fue.....increíble"-Naruto pensaba intentando poder recuperar el aliento, su rostro le ardía sin creer que ni siquiera se había tocado, más que eso había acabado como nunca, sonrió de modo tímido, si así de bien se sentían las primeras lecciones ya estaba ansioso de las siguientes, miro a sus clones notando que estos también estaban sonrojados, abrió su boca queriendo decir algo pero entonces noto algo en ambos-O-Oigan, ¿por qué están duros ttebayo?-gimoteo por como el pene de ambos clones estaba alzado y pequeñas gotas de excitación eran liberadas desde la punta.

-Llevamos mucho así por culpa de tus gemidos-respondió el primer clon señalándole con su dedo de que era el culpable de eso, el original se rasco la nuca apenado pensando debería dispersar el jutsu ahora-Aunque creo que te distrajiste al final, sería bueno repasar la lección-menciono viendo al segundo clon el cual entendió sus intenciones.

-¿E-Eh?-gimoteo Naruto por tales palabras viendo como sus clones le sonreían de un modo travieso-Oigan, necesito un minu..¡¡ahhh!!-un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios, el primer clon había movido sus dedos, volviendo a estimular sus paredes anales ahora más sensibles, presiono el lugar donde ahora sabia estaba la próstata y se relamió los labios.

-Nop, ya estás listo para más-sonreía el segundo clon viendo el pene de su original nuevamente alzado, decidió avanzar páginas del libro y una sección le llamo la atención-¿Qué tal si intentas esto conmigo ttebayo?-le propuso enseñándole la ilustración de aquel joven, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobre manera por como enseñaba a este lamiendo un pene.

-¡N-N-No hay manera que haga eso ttebayo!-grito Naruto alterado de que tal idea siquiera pasara por la mente de uno de sus clones, el segundo gruño y se acercó para apoyar su pene erecto en el rostro del original.

-Vamos no seas malagradecido, además es tu pene también-se quejó el segundo clon frotando su dureza en el rostro de Naruto, un placentero sentimiento llenándole por ello pero este se resistía, apartándose y manteniendo la boca cerrada-A menos que en verdad quieras detenerte ttebayo-menciono viendo al primer clon y este dejo de mover sus dedos por completo.

Un pequeño gruñido escapo de los labios de Naruto por ello, había comenzado a disfrutar nuevamente esos movimientos dentro de él, meció sus caderas contra el primer clon, como si le ordenara seguir pero este se negaba, pensó en desaparecerlos e intentar con otros clones pero no funcionaria, quizás esos también saldrían molestos, comenzó a sentirse impaciente, no había manera en que pudiera estimularse solo ahora, tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y abrió su boca, su lengua salió y lentamente hizo contacto con la punta del pene frente a él, una gota de excitación cayo en esta comprobándole que era el mismo sabor, suspiro más relajado por ello, dando lamidas a la zona expuesta, siguiendo por el largo escuchando al clon suspirar por ello, haciéndole saber que hacia bien y unas palmadas en su pierna hizo ver al primero.

-Hey yo estoy solo, haz un clon para mí-se quejó el primero y Naruto no se negó a ello, sin embargo al hacer uno nuevo este se encontraba sonrojado, respirando agitado y su pene ya estaba erecto-Wow, ¿a ti que te paso ttebayo?-cuestiono confundido por cómo se acercaba a él para tomar su brazo.

-Mi ano....me pica-respondió el tercer clon lamiendo suavemente los dedos del primero, haciendo que este se sonrojara por ello debido a que paso a chuparlos, mojarlos completamente con su saliva y le dio la espalda-¿Puedes meterme tus dedos a mí también?-le suplico separando sus nalgas, al ser un clon del estado actual del original su agujero se encontraba ya dilatado y se contraía pidiendo atención.

-Wow, no sabía que te sentías tan bien-sonrió el primero observando a su original el cual tenía sus orejas rojas, apoyo tres de sus dedos ya húmedos en el tercer clon y los empujo de modo firme, su grito de placer y dolor resonando en la habitación y solamente afectando más a los otros-No te olvides de mí-le indico al nuevo que estaba temblando en su lugar, este sonrojado asintió y estiro su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo, el primer clon sonrió satisfecho y procedió a volver a estimular el ano del Naruto original

-"Mmm no creo que las lamidas me hagan acabar"-pensó el segundo clon más excitado por escuchar los gemidos del nuevo, mientras Naruto comenzaba a lamer de un modo más intenso y confiado decidió pasar una página más y sonrió por la imagen frente a el-Métetelo en la boca-le indico al original, preparado para escuchar sus quejas, negaciones y quien sabe que insulto más.

Nunca espero que Naruto aceptara de tan buena manera, había abierto su boca para engullir el pene erecto de su clon, este temblando y soltando un fuerte gemido debido a eso, su dureza estaba envuelto en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad, la fricción contra su lengua siendo aún más intensa e incluso generando escalofríos, estaba claro que el original estaba totalmente perdido en el placer, aquello era debido a que su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado sensible por su reciente orgasmo, por ello el placer era más intenso de lo normal, nublando su mirada en que incluso olvidaba porque hacia todo eso, le dio una fuerte succión al segundo clon provocando que temblara, únicamente pudo meter la mitad hasta sufrir una arcada, era claro que ese era su límite y le hacía cuestionarse que tan grande era su pene, el movimiento de los dedos del primer clon dentro de él aparto ese pensamiento, más aun cuando el segundo meció suavemente su cadera, sacando su hombría para volver a meterla en su boca, ahora siendo estimulado por ambos extremos Naruto no podía presentar resistencia alguna, incluso el mismo se entregó separando más sus piernas, succionando cada vez que ese pene abandonaba su boca, dejando las sensaciones llevarlo por completo, el tercer clon pudo notar aquello, su mano se movía con fuerza para poder complacer al primero pues este estimulaba su ano, aun así no era suficiente, al igual que su original él deseaba más, aquello le llevo a tomar una de las manos de este y llevarlo a su pene palpitante, Naruto lo vio de reojo, notando como le suplicaba con la mirada atención y no se negó, comenzó a masturbarlo de un modo frenético únicamente logrando que este gimiera más fuerte, el aire volviéndose cada vez más cálido, un olor hormonal haciéndose presente y las voces de placer de cada uno saliendo cada vez más alto conforme los minutos pasaban.

-Me esta succionando...no puedo-el segundo clon sentía como se acercaba su orgasmo, había perdido el control de sus caderas, arremetiendo cada vez más rápido la boca de Naruto, queriendo llegar cada vez más profundo a medida que una gran cantidad de saliva cubría su hombría antes de ser fuertemente succionada.

-Ahhh.....va a acabar otra vez-gimoteaba el primer clon viendo el pene de Naruto expulsar gotas en señal de advertencia, él también estaba por hacerlo, el modo en que su original estaba chupando tan golosamente ese pene, los sonidos que hacia al hacerlo solo le hacían mover sus caderas más rápido contra la mano que lo masturbaba.

-Yo....yo también-gimoteo el tercer clon por como el original lo masturbaba con fuerza, gimiendo de modo agudo por los dedos que se movían agresivamente dentro de él, chorreando en abundancia sobre las sabanas al ser estimulado por ambos lados y luchando por no desaparecer.

Naruto cerro sus ojos con fuerza escuchando a sus clones gemir al alcanzar el orgasmo junto a él, el pene en su boca se hincho levemente antes de expulsar chorro tras chorro de semen tibio, tembló al sentir como llenaba su garganta, obligándole a sacarlo y con ello que el resto manchara su rostro, su propio cuerpo era manchado no solo con su propio semen, sino también el de su tercer clon que temblaba sacando la lengua, acabando en una gran cantidad al igual que su original por los estímulos en su agujero, gimiendo lo que Naruto no podía al intentar tragar todo lo que había llenado su boca pero siendo tanto que tuvo que escupir parte de este, el primero sin embargo fue el que más escalofríos le provoco, debido a la posición en que estaba había acabado sobre su entrepierna, sentía como ese líquido pegajoso mojaba tanto sus bolas al igual que su trasero, el momento de placer que todos compartían prolongándose por varios segundos más hasta que finalmente sus fuerzas se comenzaron a desvanecer, en un último gemido uno tras otro desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a Naruto solo en su cama, desnudo y bañado en su propio semen, el rubio agitado sabía que debía bañarse, limpiar toda la evidencia de lo ocurrido pero eso era imposible, con la desaparición de sus clones el cansancio y el placer que ellos habían experimentado vino a él, siendo demasiado finalmente para su cuerpo, no podía moverse, ni siquiera voltearse o abrir sus ojos, únicamente pudo soltar un suspiro y dejarse llevar a un dulce sueño, aun con el sabor de su propio semen en su boca.


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba muy largo asi que lo separe en dos partes, esta es la de Kakashi y Naruto :3

-Gracias por venir-

Ya siendo horas de la noche la zona comercial de Konoha estaba en su mejor momento, aquello por como en medio de un paseo mucha gente se detenía para poder ir a comer, otros teniendo problemas con sus baños en casa usaban las aguas termales, quienes no tenían donde quedarse usaban una de las posadas, todo iba bien realmente, incluso para el pequeño puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, el dueño despidiendo a sus clientes veía que iban siendo cerca de las 8 de la noche, se rasco su nuca visiblemente confundido pues normalmente Naruto ya estaba ahí desde las 7, devorando tazones de ramen mientras se quejaba de su compañero de equipo, se lamentaba por su amiga o cuando no tenía dinero arrastraba a Iruka para que le invitara, conforme avanzaba el reloj pensó que sería ninguna de las anteriores, quizás en verdad no tenía dinero para pagar en esa ocasión y suspiro, sabía que debía ser comprensivo con un niño de su edad pero negocios eran negocios, aun así era imposible no preocuparse, más bien el lugar estaba tan silencioso que casi era aburrido.

-Hola, ¿aun atendiendo?-una voz que reconocía bastante le hizo voltear, Naruto había llegado al lugar y rascándose la nuca apenado extendía unos billetes hacia él.

-Tienes suerte de ser mi mejor cliente, ¿lo de siempre?-cuestiono aceptando el pago de su comida de la tarde e indicándole el lugar que siempre solía usar, aun así noto curioso que no se movía en lo más mínimo-¿Qué esperas?, toma asiento, tu sabes que no estoy molesto-le dijo pensando que quizás se le había pasado un poco el tono antes.

-Ahhh, no gracias, ¿podrias ponerlo para llevar?-le pidió intentando sonar tranquilo, aun así miraba ese asiento como algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

-¿Después de la última vez?, claro que no, ahora siéntate y come-le regaño recordando que una vez que le dio un tazón para llevar este regreso roto, en otra este lo olvido tanto que se llenó de moho y la más reciente, ni siquiera supero la cuadra sin un accidente, Naruto suspiro y se acercó, con una gran lentitud tomo asiento pero al hacerlo se vio como tembló y sus mejillas enrojecían-¿Todo bien?-pregunto confundido de actitud.

-S-Si, es solo que me arde una herida ttebayo-respondió con una forzada sonrisa intentando calmarle, el mayor se encogió de hombros y procedió a seguir cocinando mientras Naruto se mordía el labio.

El motivo por el cual no había querido sentarse era debido a su trasero, después de haber despertado de ese intenso "entrenamiento" tomo una ducha, repaso todo lo ocurrido bajo el agua pensando que a final de cuentas si había disfrutado lo ocurrido, no entendía como pero lo hizo, se revisó al espejo una vez salió del baño, todo parecía normal, su chakra no se sentía muy diferente pero si sentía que estaba más calmado, como si algo que lo hubiera bloqueado se hubiera desvanecido, sonrió pensando que ahora todo volvería a ser como antes, sin embargo fue cuando se sentó en la cama que se dio cuenta que no todo estaba bien, un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, un sonido erótico escapo de sus labios y se cubrió la boca preocupado, su cuerpo había absorbido todo el estímulo que también experimento su tercer clon, como tal su ano ante el mas mínimo roce le generaba un fuerte estimulo, este le hacía recordar lo ocurrido, su cuerpo comenzaba a arderle y finalmente una picazón llenaba su zona anal, su agujero le pedía que volviera a darle esos estímulos que lo volvieron loco más temprano, aun así él se negaba a hacerlo, se había propuesto no sentarse hasta que volviera a la normalidad pero aun así ahí estaba, sentado en su restaurante favorito y el solo roce de su ropa interior en su ano le generaba comenzó, quería quitarse el pantalón y meterse sus dedos para que la desesperante sensación se detuviera pero como era de esperar, eso no era posible.

-Aquí tienes, ahora cambia esa cara-un humeante tazón de ramen fue colocado frente a él, noto curioso que habían varias cosas extras que no pidió y vio al dueño-Come, debo cerrar pronto-le indico dándole la espalda para ocuparse en algo, Naruto aun así noto una sonrisa presente en su rostro y se sintió aliviado.

-Gracias ttebayo-sonrió emocionado para poder comer y de esa manera distraer su mente.

Aquello funciono únicamente hasta que salió del lugar, pagándole y dándole buenas noches al dueño se dirigió a casa, apenas llego a esta soltó un prolongado suspiro, fue a su habitación viendo las sabanas secándose en la ventana, eran las únicas que tenía así que tuvo que lavarlas tras el desastre que había dejado, tras ver que estaban lo suficientemente bien volvió a hacer su cama, aun así notaba algunas manchas que eran las evidencias de su semen y sonrojado espero que nadie las hubiera notado, por primera vez agradecía que su hogar estuviera en tal lugar, no tenía ningún vecino así que sus gritos no habían sido oídos, también eso le aseguraba que podría tener privacidad si llegaba a ocurrir nuevamente, reacciono a tal idea y sacudió su cabeza queriendo deshacerse de ella, apenas y se podía sentar o caminar sin lucir raro, se tiro boca abajo en su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, repetirlo estaba fuera de discusión, se quedó así por unos minutos decidiendo cambiarse a su pijama para irse a dormir, al momento que se levantó un objeto que aún seguía en el suelo llamo su atención.

-Estúpido libro-gruño mientras lo recogía molesto, pensaba seriamente en tirarlo o quemarlo, fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido y así volver a la normalidad, sin embargo su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con su cerebro, más bien sus dedos apretaban más firme el libro para no soltarlo.

Soltó un suspiro pensando que no valía la pena mentirse a sí mismo, estaba interesado, quería saber más sobre aquellos placenteros toques que se había dado, la enloquecedor sensación que dominaba todo su cuerpo, el calor que le invadía como si quisiera algo mas pero no sabía que era, ese era otro motivo por el cual quería quedárselo, además, apenas pudo ver dos capítulos, para lo que había pagado por ese libro a lo mínimo pensaba que debería finalizarlo, todas esas ideas sirvieron para convencerle a si mismo de que podía solo leerlo, nada más allá de eso debía ocurrir.....ni el mismo se creyó eso, por ello fue que coloco un par de toallas sobre su cama, acomodo sus ropas en un lugar donde no pudieran llegar a mancharse y se acostó boca abajo desnudo, su redondo y suave trasero quedando a la vista de cualquiera que viera por su ventana, respiro profundo, se acomodó para estar cómodo y finalmente paso la noche sumergido en esa lectura.

Naruto sabía que algo nuevo había despertado dentro de él, lo tuvo presente cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente nuevamente cubierto en el semen de sus clones, incluso podía sentir aun el sabor en su boca y su agujero estaba aún más abierto que antes, con sus piernas temblándole se dirigió al baño, el agua caliente de la ducha se sentía bastante bien y se apoyó en una pared con una complacida sonrisa, había leído todo el libro, sus clones le habían ayudado a practicar una y diferentes lecciones, podía ser ingenuo pero hasta él sabía que en realidad había estado aprendiendo a dar placer, no solo a otro hombre sino a sí mismo, apenas se aseguró de estar limpio puso a lavar las toallas que había manchado anoche, tras desayunar algo procedió a tenderlas para que se secaran, mientras lo hacía bajo la mirada notando a un joven de su edad mirando hacia donde el, inclino la cabeza curioso por cómo estaba sonrojado y movió su mano para saludarlo, este hizo una reverencia como si se disculpara y se fue corriendo, aquello solamente confundió mas al rubio hasta que una brisa le hizo reaccionar, aún estaba desnudo, eso explicaba la reacción de ese joven y sus mejillas enrojecieron también, volvió adentro y tras colocarse sus ropas decidió salir, sabiendo que debería actuar como siempre.

Por algún motivo Naruto tuvo una caminata más inusual que de costumbre, conforme avanzaba su mirada no podía evitar centrarse en los hombres alrededor, los adultos trabajando en las tiendas, algunos caminando con sus hijos, otros más jóvenes simplemente haciendo sus compras, quizás estaba buscando quien era el que aparecía en el libro que le enseño a complacerse, sin embargo en más de una ocasión se quedó enfocado en sus cuerpos, brazos firmes, delgados, rasgos fáciles masculinos u otros más suaves, había mucha variedad, incluso recordó a un ninja que enfrento llamado Haku, el sin duda era más atractivo que alguna mujer que él hubiera conocido antes, pronto su mirada se desvió a otras partes terminando en las entrepiernas de estos, algunos con bultos grandes, otros no tan destacables por sus ropas, sintió su propio agujero contraerse al pensar cómo se veían sin esa ropa, al darse cuenta de ello sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que no debería pensar en ello, comenzó a correr sabiendo que sus compañeros de equipo seguro lo estarían esperando, tuvo razón en ello pues ambos estaban en su típico lugar de entrenamiento.

-Llegas tarde usuratonkachi-Naruto no respondió al regaño que le dio Sasuke, tampoco importaba mucho que llegara unos minutos después de lo acordado, Kakashi era el que llegaba más tarde de todos, Sakura comenzó a quejarse, normalmente la apoyaría pero ese día no pudo, su mirada se había desviado al Uchiha, observándolo detenidamente y al llegar a su entrepierna trago un poco de saliva al sentirse nervioso.

-"¿S-Sasuke siempre ha tenido eso ttebayo?"-pensó sin poder apartar la mirada, debido a los shorts blancos y como este se encontraba sentado su bulto se marcaba más, nunca lo había considerado, menos se habían bañado juntos por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, cuando el azabache se enfocó en el desvió la mirada apresurado, pareció haberlo descubierto pues noto como se levantó para acercarse a él.

-Hola-la voz de Kakashi les hizo a todos voltear en una dirección, viendo al mayor aparecer sentado en uno de los troncos a lo que una vez había amenazado amarrar, más bien, solo a Naruto amarro por ir contra sus reglas-Lamento la tardanza, estaba perdido en el sendero de la vida-dijo con su tono perezoso de costumbre mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Excusas!-le acuso Sakura mientras que el rubio simplemente estaba aliviado se haberse salvado.

Naruto se esforzó por actuar normal durante el resto del día, aun así todos se veían sospechosos de su actitud por diversos motivos, en empezar acepto bastante calmado el hecho de que solo tenían misiones de rango E para ellos, cortar césped, cuidar niños, encontrar un malvado gato que apenas lo persiguieron se arrojó contra ellos para arañarlos, aun así este no se quejó, siguió las ordenes de Kakashi y con ello las misiones iban avanzando, Sakura estaba frustrada pues no había encontrado motivo alguno para regañar al rubio, Sasuke algo incómodo de esa nueva actitud le ofreció de su almuerzo a Naruto, creyendo que quizás no había desayunado y por eso no tenía sus energías de siempre, este acepto de inmediato pero en ningún momento hizo contacto visual con el dejándolo mas confundido, por ultimo Kakashi ya algo asustado le tomo la temperatura, esperando que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido, el rubio se sintió ofendido por como todos reaccionaban tan mal de que el siguiera las reglas......¿a quién engañaba?, le había costado bastante mantenerse en línea pero era debido a que ese maldito libro seguía presente en su cabeza, más bien estaba molesto porque la mitad de los capítulos decían que debían hacerse en pareja, claro, tenía sus clones pero todos se negaron cuando una de las indicaciones era lamer su agujero y no los culpaba, debía encontrar a otra persona que se atreviera pero no creía que existiera, Iruka sensei lo regañaría hasta el amanecer, el dueño del restaurant quizás le prohibiría la entrada de por vida, no tenía exactamente muchos amigos y la verdad tampoco quería recurrir a un extraño.

-"Quizás Sasuke.....no, me quemaría vivo ttebayo"-gimoteo Naruto sabiendo que su amistad no era exactamente la mejor, claro, tuvieron su primer beso juntos pero fue un accidente, eso no los hacia tan cercanos para su mala suerte.

-Okey chicos, esas fueron todas por hoy-hablo Kakashi llamando la atención de los tres genin-Mañana haremos entrenamiento, coman y duerman bien-les indico a lo que asintieron y el mayor se comenzó a retirar, Sakura como siempre se acercaba a Sasuke, intentando poner una linda actitud para salir juntos, Naruto por primera vez la ignoro, había corrido detrás del adulto sabiendo bien que si había una persona que podía ayudarle.

-Kakashi sensei!-grito el rubio antes de interponerse en su camino-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?-dijo juntando sus manos ante el mayor que soltó un suspiro rascándose la nuca.

-Si es por la plática de ayer, ya te dije que-

-Quiero que me enseñe esto-le interrumpió sacando el libro del interior de su chaqueta, el único ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió de golpe y comenzó a sudar nervioso.

-¿D-De donde lo sacaste?-le pregunto vigilando alrededor esperando que nadie pudiera llegar a verlos.

-Lo compre y sé que usted también así que no haga preguntas ttebayo-respondió y antes de que reaccionara el adulto lo cargo como un saco de papas hasta un tejado, sabiendo que se metería en muchos problemas si sabían que el aprendió de tal libro debido a el-Quiero que me enseñe-añadió provocando que Kakashi se quedara tenso en su lugar.

-Ahh..... ¿Un nuevo jutsu?-gimoteo esperando que solamente fuera eso.

-No, las cosas del libro-gruño el rubio molesto de que intentara cambiar el tema-Ayer estuve leyendo y pues, ya sabe, me llamo la atención- comenzó a explicar mientras lo abría enseñándole los dibujos de este.

-Escucha Naruto, me agradas pero no puedo enseñarte estas cosas, son más para adultos así que...-dijo con intensión de quitarle el libro pero este lo abrazo a su pecho.

-He avanzado mucho ttebayo-bufo llamando la atención del adulto-Me he masturbado, le chupe el pene a mis clones, incluso toque mi próstata-intentaba convencerle diciendo todo lo que había descubierto por su cuenta.

-Tu...... ¿tú que?-murmuro Kakashi comenzando a sentir un calor en su abdomen por tales declaraciones.

-Sí, he eyaculado mucho por eso, se tocarme pero las otras partes necesito a alguien que me ayude-susurro mientras daba un paso hacia él y Kakashi sintió sus pantalones apretarle más-Mis clones no quieren, quiero saber cómo se siente ¿podría hacerlo conmigo sensei?-le pidió haciendo una reverencia hacia él, esperando que realmente aceptara.

-Eso explica que estuvieras tan raro, tus hormonas están agitadas.....¿cómo está tu trasero?-le cuestiono controlando su voz, tratando de que no fuera notable cuan excitado estaba por sus palabras, el rubio lo miro sonrojado y le dio la espalda.

-....Me pica ttebayo-susurro mientras Kakashi abría su ojo de golpe cuando Naruto se bajó el pantalón, mostrando no llevar ropa interior y separo sus nalgas-Se siente bien cuando tengo algo dentro, el tipo del libro parece disfrutar cuando se lo meten, quiero probarlo también-dijo sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, podía sentir la vista del adulto en su ano y no le extrañaba, su agujero aun virgen y rosado estaba dilatado, contrayéndose suavemente como si pidiera un estímulo, Kakashi respiro profundamente, intentando parecer indiferente pues era un adulto y maestro.

-¿Tu en verdad quieres esto?-su voz tembló un poco, había intentado aparentar que no le había afectado pero era imposible, su entrepierna le dolía, sentía que en cualquier segundo su pene rompería las telas de su ropa interior y pantalón.

-Hare lo que sea, no se lo diré a nadie, palabra de futuro hokage ttebayo-dijo alzando su mano y volteándose a verlo, el ojo de Kakashi miro ese brillo de deseo, emoción y más que nada de súplica, ¿podía negarse?.....claro que no, el rubio lo había provocado y ahora le daría la lección que quería.

-Está bien, supongo que como tu sensei deberé ayudarte-suspiro en tono aburrido rascándose su nuca, Naruto emocionado dio un salto, olvidando que sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos provocando que su pene y bolas rebotaran, algo que Kakashi noto y decidió tener un poco más de diversión-Con una condición- añadió haciendo que este se calmara.

-Lo que sea-afirmo claramente emocionado.

-Debes venir desnudo-las palabras de Kakashi dejaron en shock a Naruto y pronto su rostro se tiño de rojo-Si puedes lograr eso, te daré la lección que quieres, nos vemos en una hora-se despidió dándole la dirección de su hogar en un papel antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se quedó solo en ese tejado hasta que una brisa le hizo reaccionar, volvió a colocarse los pantalones para regresar a su hogar, una vez dentro repaso lo que su sensei había dicho y sin dudarlo se quitó todas sus ropas dirigiéndose a la ducha, bajo el agua froto su cuerpo con un jabón queriendo quitar la suciedad y el sudor que tenía encima, lavo su trasero e incluso metió sus dedos para estar limpio, intentando no gemir pero era inevitable con lo sensible que estaba, una vez salió para secarse quedo viéndose el reloj, le quedaba más de media hora, el tiempo pasado a avanzar aún más lento que cuando esperaba que estuviera listo su ramen instantáneo, decidió repasar el libro para ver qué cosas le tocaría hacer y sus mejillas ardían, era tarde para echarse atrás, no había modo de que llegara a acordarse en ese momento pues pudo conseguir a alguien para hacer las otras cosas que le faltaban experimentar, recordó las toallas aun secándose, salió a su pequeño balcón para recogerlas pero aun así se quedó en el lugar viendo alrededor, para llegar donde Kakashi casi tendría que atravesar toda la aldea, ¿podría lograrlo?, era un ninja, imaginaba que sería fácil pero un error y todos lo verían como llego al mundo, comenzó a observar la calle y se enfocó en alguien que iba caminando calmadamente, era el joven que lo había visto en la mañana y este pareció sentirse observado pues alzo la mirada, Naruto sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían debido a que lo había descubierto nuevamente, noto que las mejillas de este también se teñían de rojo pero no dejaba de mirarlo, como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte y el rubio únicamente movió su mano, se sintió algo tonto por ello pero aun así embozo una sonrisa nerviosa, para su sorpresa este imito su gesto, sintió su cuerpo calentarse al creer que estaba apreciando su cuerpo, se inclinó ligeramente para quedar más expuesto, separo sus piernas asegurándose de que el viera su entrepierna de mejor manera y trago algo de saliva.

-Te.....¿te parezco atractivo ttebayo?-cuestiono queriendo darse un golpe por la tontería que dijo, aun así cuando este desvió la mirada y asintió pudo sentir un sentimiento de orgullo llenar su pecho-¿Lo juras?-quiso confirmar pues la gente de la aldea solo le solía decir cosas feas al verlo, al menos una vez quería escuchar un cumplido de un extraño.

-Esas marcas en tus mejillas-Naruto se mostró más curioso por como finalmente había hablado -Me parecen muy lindas....ten un buen día-se despidió para poder seguir con su camino, el rubio le siguió con la mirada y noto como en la esquina volteo a mirarlo, le sonrió de un modo más normal y movió su mano antes de continuar.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Naruto mientras decidía entrar a casa con las toallas, no tenía idea de quien era ese joven pero sus palabras le dieron más confianza, se tocó las mejillas preguntándose si en verdad le hacían lucir lindo, honestamente él se sentía como un gato a veces por ellas, comió algo rápido para calmar su ansiedad, organizo un poco sus ropas y finalmente el reloj marco que la hora había terminado, respirando profundo volvió a salir al balcón cerrando la puerta tras él, vio la aldea a su alrededor y se comenzó a estirar, sabiendo que debía ser rápido y preciso pues no quería que más gente de la necesaria lo viera desnudo.

-"Yo puedo, solo se rápido"-pensaba mientras sentía que algo muy mal iba en su cabeza pues su corazón latía acelerado, ¿era adrenalina?, no tenía la menor idea pero ya era tarde para cuestionarse, doblo sus rodillas, tomo impulso y dando un amplio salto se dirigió a un edificio.

Apenas sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el tejado de este comenzó a correr rápidamente, podía sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente por el temor y la emoción, sus ojos vigilaban todo alrededor, a la mas mínima señal de movimiento de alguien no dudaría en esconderse, sus oídos parecían más agudos a cualquier ruido, durante un par de calles todo comenzó a ir de manera normal, no era tan malo como creía, incluso los rayos de sol y la sensación del viento contra su bronceada piel era agradable, aun así sus mejillas le ardían al sentir su pene rebotar al igual que sus bolas en cada paso que daba, estaba cerca del centro, aun así tomo una ruta más larga de lo necesario, quería convencerse de que era para evadir multitudes, mantenerse lejos de sus miradas pero realmente era por el mismo, sentir la adrenalina de hacer eso le estaba afectando demasiado, una prueba de ello era que tenía una erección, miro alrededor y bajo a un callejón, se mordió los labios masajeando su dureza suavemente, podía ver a la gente caminando por ambos extremos, si alguien por pura casualidad llegaran a mirar en ese oscuro lugar lo descubrirían, ¿qué excusa diría?, se metería en muchos problemas, pequeñas gotas transparentes comenzaron a salir de la punta de su pene, su agujero se contrajo pidiendo atención, Naruto sabía que debía calmarse o terminaría eyaculando en ese lugar, había un lugar donde podría hacer ello cuanto quisiera, salto de aquel callejón para volver a los tejados, esta vez corrió sin importarle nada llegando a la residencia de su sensei, este era una serie de apartamentos así que tuvo que aterrizar en la entrada de este.

-¡Ah!, ¡está desnudo!-unos gritos hicieron a Naruto voltear la mirada, eran un par de niños que estaban jugando en el patio del lugar, el rubio tembló en ese lugar sintiendo su pene erecto chorrear cada vez más.

-Cuando sean ninjas podrán hacer lo mismo ttebayo-fue lo único que pudo decirles antes de entrar al lugar, no escucho más gritos y suspiro pensando que le habían creído, subió hasta el tercer piso y finalmente se ubicó frente a la puerta que tenía el número indicado-Lo.....lo logre-gimoteo respirando agitado mientras golpeaba la puerta algo apresurado, estaba en medio de pasillo sin lugar donde esconderse, escucho unos pasos y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-Oh vaya, si lo hiciste-murmuro Kakashi claramente impresionado de ver al rubio en su puerta desnudo, esta vez pudo apreciarlo de mejor manera y una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara, sin duda parecía haber disfrutado su pequeña aventura nudista-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?-cuestiono invitándole a pasar, podía notar como temblaba a cada paso, cerró la puerta tras él y noto como este sujetaba su mano.

-Todo-gimoteo mientras no podía aguantarlo más, guio la mano de su sensei a su entrepierna haciéndole ver el nivel de su excitación.

Mantener el control fue todo un desafío para Kakashi, nunca espero ver un lado tan vulnerable y excitante de su alumno, lo guio a su recamara haciéndole tenderse en su cama, Naruto estaba temblando por como el mayor masajeaba suavemente su pene, moviendo su mano relajadamente de la base a la punta, acariciando sus bolas en el proceso viendo como estaba a punto de eyacular, el rubio no le detenía, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, poder liberarse y separaba más sus piernas para él, temblando cuando su otra mano apretó una de sus nalgas, apartándola suavemente para dejar expuesto su ano aun virgen, lo acaricio con uno de sus dedos viendo cómo se retorcía, mecía su cadera buscando que lo introdujera y aquello solo hacía que Kakashi sintiera como su pantalón le apretaba más.

-¿Vas a acabar tan rápido?-cuestiono de modo burlón viendo como le suplicaba con la mirada por mas, apoyo su dedo en el agujero de Naruto y suavemente lo introdujo, impresionado con lo fácil que se deslizo intento con un segundo, finalmente un tercero y sentir esas paredes anales succionarlo únicamente le excitaba más, por otro lado el rubio no dejaba de gritar, Kakashi sabia donde tocar, lo hacía de un modo firme que no llegaba a doler, solo estimularlo hasta finalmente llevarlo hasta sus límites.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-Naruto se aferró a las sabanas sin poder contenerse, encorvo su espalda y eyaculo sin control alguno, chorros de semen salían con tal fuerza que alcanzaron su rostro y pecho, el adulto observaba todo bastante interesado asumiendo que era debido al kyubi dentro de él, sentía como el agujero de Naruto se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos, la sola idea de que fuera su pene hizo su entrepierna palpitar, la tela comenzando a sentirse dolorosa pero debía controlarse.

-Vaya, creo que en verdad has practicado esto, tu ano ahora es una zona erógena-murmuro Kakashi retirando lentamente sus dedos, viendo con gusto como ese agujero se contraía pidiendo que los volviera a meter, observo al rubio que aun temblaba de placer, viéndolo con sus ojos azules opacados por la lujuria.

-Kakashi sensei......su pene, quiero verlo ttebayo-gimoteo suplicante mientras tales palabras hicieron al mayor sentirse aún más caliente.

Cuando se desabrocho su pantalón Naruto se incorporó en su lugar, gateo en la cama para acercarse a él queriendo presenciar su hombría de mejor manera, sintió saliva acumularse en su boca al ver los apretados boxers negros de Kakashi, marcando aún más su enorme bulto haciéndole sentir impaciente, el adulto los bajo también exponiendo su enorme hombría, rebotando al quedar finalmente libre de esas telas completamente erguida, el rubio se quedó sin palabras, era enorme, podía dejar en vergüenza al del libro que vio y su corazón latía sin control, era su primera vez viendo un pene adulto, más aun uno erecto y entonces se sintió mareado, era el olor que desprendía, la fragancia masculina de un hombre totalmente desarrollado le genero escalofríos, Kakashi masajeo suavemente su dureza, con su otra mano acaricio sus bolas sabiendo que en verdad llevaba tiempo sin complacerse, le resultaba divertido como los ojos de Naruto no se apartaban de su dureza, sonrió para acercarse más y frotarlo en su rostro, escuchándolo gimotear cuando le dio pequeños golpes en sus mejillas con este y finalmente froto la punta expuesta contra sus labios.

-Dijiste que ya habías practicado chupándosela a tus clones, ¿qué tal si ahora lo intentas conmigo?-le propuso Kakashi viendo como el menor claramente lo deseaba, sin esperar más Naruto saco su lengua para poder saborearlo, bajando desde la punta hasta la base para apreciar su tamaño, descendiendo aún más para besar las bolas del adulto, eran tan grandes, casi como naranjas y estaba seguro una apenas caería en su mano, aquello le gusto más, volvió a enfocarse en su dureza, bañándola en su saliva escuchando pequeños gemidos de parte del mayor.

-"Sabe distinto.....algo salado, ese olor"-con cada lamida Naruto pensaba que su sensei no se había bañado, aun podía sentir algo de sudor presente y debido a la cercanía inhalaba su fuerte aroma-"Me encanta ttebayo"-sus orejas ardieron por tal idea, decidió dejarse de juegos, abrió su boca y finalmente comenzó a tragarlo, sintiendo como era totalmente diferente a sus clones pues era más grueso, recordó las lecciones que decía ese libro, relajo su garganta, se enfocó en respirar únicamente por su nariz y lo fue deslizando dentro, sintiendo como se frotaba en su lengua dejando impregnado el sabor hasta que toco el fondo obligándole a detenerse.

-Mmm.....mitad ¿eh?, parece que en verdad necesitas practica-murmuro Kakashi observando al rubio temblar sonrojado por tener su boca llena, aun así quedaba una gran parte por engullir y el adulto se aseguraría que lo hiciera-Okey, vamos a comenzar-dijo en un tono ronco de excitación, movió su cadera sacando toda su hombría para volver a introducirla en un movimiento.

Naruto podía sentir su propio pene alzarse nuevamente, era vergonzoso de que fuera por el hecho de estar chupando el pene de un hombre.....pero le gustaba, más bien las sensaciones ya habían tomado todo el control sobre él, el ritmo de aquellas estocadas aumentaban conforme su acostumbraba a sentirse ocupad, su garganta se relajaba más, no tenía reflejos, mejor dicho, ya había perdido los reflejos al haber pasado la noche complaciendo a sus clones, como tal sabía qué hacer, cuando Kakashi se alejaba el succionaba con fuerza pidiendo que volviera, en el momento que entraba gemía de modo ahogado por como intentaba meter aún más, con cada movimiento su mirada estaba enfocada en el único ojo visible de su sensei, el modo en que se entrecerraba era señal de que lo disfrutaba, que lo estaba haciendo bien y eso hacía a Naruto sentirse orgulloso de su habilidad, finalmente las manos de Kakashi mantuvieron en su lugar su cabeza para empujar más profundo, el rubio soltó un grito por como sentía que se deslizaba todo el resto, invadiendo su garganta y en cosa de segundos su mentón fue golpeado por las enormes bolas del mayor, Kakashi finalmente soltó un extenso gruñido de placer, Naruto sentía que le iba a desencajar la mandíbula y aun así, se sentía demasiado bien, el modo en que chorreaba sobre la cama era una prueba de cuan excitado le hacía tener semejante tamaño dentro de su boca.

-"Tan grande.......esto va a estar...... ¿en mi culo?"-aquel pensamiento hacia que la entrada de Naruto temblara, preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de poder con todo, sus dudas apartadas cuando Kakashi se movió, sacando gran parte de su dureza para volver a meterse, ese movimiento repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta comenzar un intenso ritmo.

Kakashi gruñía a medida que arremetía la boca de su alumno, el modo en que este lo observaba no ayudaba a su auto control.....no, la verdad es que había perdido ello en el momento que Naruto llego desnudo a su puerta, en aquel entonces simplemente dejo de pensar como un adulto maduro, solamente deseaba llevar al rubio a su cama y follarlo, hacerle saber en qué se había metido y oírlo gritar sin control alguno por sentir su verga metida profundamente en él, sin embargo también deseaba saborear el momento, una ocasión como esa quizás no se volvería a repetir y deseaba ver por sí mismo lo que Naruto deseaba, ver el modo en que este succionaba su pene era una muy buena respuesta, un ardor inundaba su cuerpo por ello, finalmente se quitó la parte superior de sus ropas, dejando expuesto su cuerpo firme y marcado, solo quedándose con su máscara y bandana cubriendo su ojo, disfrutando notar como Naruto lo observaba con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos, tal escena siendo suficiente para hacer que su orgasmo se acercara cada vez más.

-Voy a acabar-le advirtió viendo impresionado como Naruto rodeaba su cadera con sus brazos, una señal de que no deseaba que se alejara, el modo en que mecía su cabeza y succionaba con fuerza, eran una súplica de querer saborearlo, el adulto acaricio sus rubios cabellos, si tanto lo pedía él no podía negárselo.

Sus caderas se movieron olvidando todo rastro de delicadeza, follando la boca del rubio por extensos minutos hasta no poder contenerlo más, en una última estocada se aseguró de introducirlo todo y eyaculo, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando el pene de su sensei se hincho, liberando esa sustancia viscosa y caliente en lo profundo de su garganta, obligándole a tragar para no ahogarse, sintiendo como esos chorros parecían no tener final, desbordaban su boca y Kakashi lo mantenía apegado a su entrepierna, su nariz hundida en los vellos de este haciéndole inhalar su fuerte aroma, Naruto estaba en problemas, sentía que iba a eyacular por la sola sensación de saborear el amargo semen del mayor, no pudo con todo, tuvo que sacar esa verga ocasionando que manchará su rostro, aun así mantuvo su boca abierta, mostrándole como estaba llena de su semilla masculina y frente a su ojo lo trago todo, Kakashi estaba aturdido por aquel intenso orgasmo, no esperaba que lo hiciera acabar tanto en la primera vez, eso mostraba lo hábil que era el o no contenido que había estado últimamente.

-Kakashi sensei-la voz agitada de Naruto hizo al adulto bajar la mirada hacia él, su pene se alzó nuevamente erecto al ver como estaba acostado en su cama, sus piernas alzadas mientras separaba sus nalgas enseñándole su ano-Quiero......quiero que me lama aquí ttebayo-le pidió con su rostro sonrojado y manchado, el silencio en el ambiente le hizo pensar que se había molestado, en su lugar el adulto se subió a la cama para sujetarlo, moviendo sus cuerpos Naruto gimoteo cuando termino sentado en el rostro de su sensei.

-Es hora de que aprendas lo que te falta-susurro en un claro tono excitado, desde su posición Naruto no podía ver su rostro por lo que bajo su máscara, separo las suaves nalgas del menor dejando expuesto su agujero, podía notar la ansiedad en como temblaba, el deseo de que lo hiciera y decidió no hacerlo esperar más, saco su lengua y finalmente hizo contacto dándole una lenta y prolongada lamida.

-Ahhh-un gemido más agudo de lo que había deseado salió de los labios de Naruto, avergonzado se cubrió su boca pues otro más fuerte iba a salir, con cada lamida a su agujero un espasmo hacia su cuerpo temblar, se mordió los labios, con cada caricia mecía sus caderas, frotando su trasero en el rostro del mayor pidiendo más-¡Ohh!-un grito de éxtasis salió cuando sintió esa lengua penetrarlo, invadir su agujero para humedecerlo y su pene palpitaba sin control.

-Mmm alguien se limpió bien, eres un buen chico Naruto-sonreía Kakashi dándole una nalgada, disfrutando los suaves sonidos que llegaban a salir de sus labios, con cada lamida podía sentir que ese agujero se abría más, sin ofrecer resistencia, pidiendo por las mientras el adulto podía ver que el rubio estaba cerca del orgasmo, relamió sus labios y sonrió, si tanto lo deseaba le daría algo más intenso-Jutsu del dedo secreto, mil años de muerte-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando cuatro dedos ingresaron fuertemente en él, un grito escapo de sus labios por cómo se habían deslizado directamente a su próstata, presionándola y haciéndole retorcer en su lugar.

-S-Sensei.....¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo sin poderlo contener más tiempo, eyaculo nuevamente, mancho todo el pecho y el abdomen de su maestro con una gran cantidad de semen, su agujero contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de sus cuatro dedos, saco su lengua mientras un hilo de saliva caía de su boca, sin duda alguna ahora adoraba esa poderosa técnica que presionaba su próstata, obligándole a vaciarse sin control alguno y sus piernas temblaban, creyendo que en cualquier segundo iba a perder la razón.....no, ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Vaya, parece que tienes mucho acumulado-sonreía Kakashi volviendo a colocarse su máscara, viendo como el semen de este parecía ser una fuente, manchando su cuerpo pero aquello únicamente manteniendo su erección más firme que antes-¿Estás listo para lo siguiente?-le pregunto en señal de que era la última oportunidad de retractarse, aunque ambos bien sabían que eso era imposible.

-S-Si-gimoteo temblando al saber que ahora tendría algo mucho más grande que sus dedos dentro.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, recogiendo con su mano algo del semen en su pecho Kakashi humedeció su pene erecto, Naruto temblaba por como este lo posiciono en su agujero, el mismo tendría que sentarse en él, era lo mejor pues así podría hacerlo a su paso, lo tenía presente pero aun así se sintió nervioso, miro a su sensei el cual parecía sonreírle, diciendo que él podría y aquello le ayudo a sentirse más confiado, froto aquella verga entre sus nalgas, el mismo la sujeto con su mano y mordió sus labios al guiarla a su ano, comenzó a descender sobre él, sus pies se mantenían firmes sobre la cama, apenas sintió la presión una punzada le recorrió, eso duro un segundo y la punta lo invadió, soltó un pequeño gimoteo, lo sentía palpitar y lo caliente que era, recordó las lecciones del libro, busco mantenerse calmado y poco a poco continuo descendiendo.

-"Está entrando en mi culo.....me va a partir ttebayo"-Naruto intentaba relajarse como había dicho el libro pero era imposible, unos simples dedos no se comparaban con la fricción que ocasionaba ese pene, aun así se mantuvo firme, seguía descendiendo pero parecía no tener fin-¡¡Ahhh!!-un prolongado grito escapo de sus labios, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, perdió la fuerza en ellas y debido a eso cayo sentado sobre el resto, una punzada de dolor le recorrió por completo mientras que Kakashi estaba en un mundo de placer, disfrutando como las paredes anales vírgenes del rubio se cerraban alrededor de él, invadiendo y ocupando todo su recto, el deseo de moverlo era fuerte, sin embargo un gimoteo de parte del rubio le hizo mantener el control.

-Shh está bien Naruto, mira, lo lograste-le consoló masturbando suavemente al rubio, le dio unos momentos para poder ajustarse, poco a poco así comenzó a suceder por como este ahora solo respiraba buscando calmarse, mantenerse relajado y bajo su mirada, viendo en efecto que tenía todo eso dentro de él le hizo sentirse algo orgulloso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm......ahhh-gimoteo cuando volvió a sentarse sobre él, un cosquilleo recorrió su abdomen y apoyo una mano en este, comenzó a repetir los movimientos como podía, buscando acostumbrarse a la sensación de sentirse lleno, a algo deslizarse dentro y fuera de su recto-Ahh.....sensei....creo que golpea mi pancita-Naruto se sonrojaba por sentirlo tan adentro, aun así pronto ese sentimiento dejo de ser incomodo, sus endorfinas finalmente hacían su trabajo, la dolorosa sensación pronto volviéndose incomodas, dando paso finalmente a una nueva experiencia que hacia al rubio gemir más agudo.

Kakashi sonrió al ver que finalmente Naruto estaba dejando guiarse por el placer, el modo en que su cadera se movía siendo una prueba de eso, cuando este se levantó no dudo en moverse contra él, dándole una arremetida haciéndolo gritar por no esperárselo, el adulto gruño sabiendo que era hora de tomar el control, sujeto las caderas de Naruto y lo sentó con firmeza en su verga, ignoro el fuerte grito que este soltó al haber sido empalado de tal manera y repitió aquel movimiento, estableciendo un ritmo y haciendo a Naruto seguirlo, cuando empujaba él se acercaba, cuando lo sacaba él se alejaba, pronto la fricción volverse algo más intenso que los cuerpos de ambos ardían de un modo más intenso, el aire alrededor se tornaba más cálido, la fragancia masculina de ambos llenándolo y al ser inhalado solo hacia sus mentes dejar de pensar, el instinto tomar el control y finalmente entrar en un frenesí, Naruto gemía sin importarle ser oído, si alguien llegara a preguntar diría con orgullo que estaba montando el enorme pene de su sensei, que podía resistirlo e incluso complacerlo, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario, cada vez resultaba más difícil aquello por las constantes presiones dentro de él, aun así se esforzaba por no quedar atrás.

-Estás perdiendo el paso-susurro notando como sus movimientos eran lentos debido a que sus piernas volvían a sentirse débiles, aun así había logrado lo que deseaba, que este se acostumbrara a su tamaño sabiendo todo sería más fácil, en un rápido movimiento salió de su interior, disfruto ver como fruncía el ceño exigiendo volver a meterlo y lo tendió en la cama, le hizo colocarse en cuatro patas alzando el trasero hacia él, tuvo una vista idea de que tan abierto lo había dejado, alineo su pene y empujo gruñendo de gusto, se había deslizado fácilmente, llegando hasta la base en un intento mientras sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas del rubio, se posiciono sobre él, sujeto sus manos con la suyas y comenzó a arremeterlo, retomando el ritmo intenso de antes con facilidad.

-S-Sen.....sei......Kakashi.....sensei-las palabras de Naruto apenas eran audibles, lo único que salían eran intensos gemidos por el placer que experimentaba, sus brazos temblaban pues el pene del mayor ahora llegaba más adentro, presionando sin piedad su próstata haciendo su pene chorrear, comenzó a mecerse contra él, una súplica silenciosa de que deseaba más y eso provocaba más al mayor.

-Eso es.....déjate ir-Kakashi había perdido totalmente el control, sus movimientos eran más frenéticos y agresivos, obligándolo a mantenerse firme mientras el placer traía recuerdos con ello, las veces en que su sensei Minato invitaba a él y su amigo Óbito a los baños termales para darse placer entre los tres, cuando ambos discutían en los entrenamientos y Minato los castigaba sin piedad, gritando siempre que debían mantener el trabajo en equipo mientras los hacia saborear su enorme verga, nuevamente ocurría, ahora él tenía relaciones con el hijo de su sensei y el placer era el mismo, uno que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Más......más adentro....yo.....¡¡Ahh!!-Naruto no pudo siquiera advertirlo en esta ocasión, simplemente eyaculo sin control alguno sobre las sabanas manchando todo a su paso, un intenso y prolongado orgasmo más placentero que ningún otro que había tenido, pudo escuchar algo rugir dentro de él, como si alguien más estuviera experimentando el placer que le recorría y estaba disfrutándolo como él.

-¡N-Naruto!-Kakashi gruño al sentir como las paredes anales de este se cerraron alrededor de su verga, no pudo resistirlo más, se movió de modo intenso contra él, asegurándose de que llegar lo más profundo posible para finalmente descargarse, liberar chorro tras chorro de su semilla masculina dentro de su alumno.

Los ojos de Naruto rodaron en su cabeza mientras ningún sonido salía de su boca abierta, todo su cuerpo permanecía tenso mientras experimentaba por primera vez la sensación de ser llenado de semen, el líquido viscoso manchaba todo su recto, marcando con ello el fin de su virginidad mientras que salía en tal cantidad que pronto su interior se desbordo, su propio pene expulso más de su semilla masculina en la cama por ello, sus paredes anales se mantenían cerradas alrededor del pene de Kakashi, como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota de su jugo de hombre, cada fibra en su ser se mantuvo firme hasta que el orgasmo perdió su intensidad, cada parte de él se relajó, Naruto cayó en la cama manchada de su propio semen, su respiración era agitada mientras que sentía su corazón latirle aun acelerado del éxtasis, eso fue simplemente intenso y magnifico, aun se sentía temblar por los espasmos que le recorrían, casi ni sentía sus piernas y estaba completamente sucio, aun así una amplia sonrisa estaba en su rostro, un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir el pene de su sensei salir de él, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando sintió el semen de este comenzar a salir de su abierto agujero, algo que en cosa de segundos sintió como algo agradable, Kakashi por otra parte cayo sentado en la cama, se limpió el sudor de su frente con uno de sus brazos sin poder creerlo, no se había contenido en ningún momento, realmente había soportado todo de él y hacerlo acabar como nunca, en verdad era hijo de su maestro para tener tales habilidades.

-Kakashi sensei-le llamo suavemente y el adulto aun aturdido lo observo, sintiendo su rostro arder al igual que su hombría endurecer, Naruto le sonreía de un modo lujurioso y con sus piernas separadas, dejando expuesto su ano dilatado y aun expulsando chorros de semen-Una vez más ttebayo-pidió con sus ojos totalmente opacados por el placer mientras se ofrecía al mayor, una invitación que como tal, Kakashi sabía que no tenía la opción de llegar a rechazar y realmente, no deseaba hacerlo.

El día siguiente parecía que no sería diferente de los otros, al menos eso creía Sasuke conforme abandonaba el apartamento que se había vuelto su hogar en los últimos años, como siempre él iba a ser el primero en llegar al lugar que su equipo se juntaba, después llegaría Sakura, Naruto de tercero y todos se pondrían a esperar a Kakashi que llegaría a la hora siguiente, era una rutina que él se sabía casi de memoria, sin embargo cuando llego al lugar parecía que su mundo se pondría patas arriba, el rubio estaba en el lugar silbando relajadamente, usando sus ropas de siempre permaneciendo de pie contra uno de los troncos del lugar.

-¿Llegaste temprano?-cuestiono Sasuke claramente impresionado de aquel detalle, Naruto lo miro de reojo y en vez de ofenderse solo le sonrió de lado.

-Supongo que es por el entrenamiento que Kakashi me dio ayer, desperté lleno de energía-dijo de modo presumido sabiendo que eso molestaría al Uchiha, lo comprobó por como este frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Es algo que necesitas usuratonkachi, de esa manera no serás una carga-dijo Sasuke apoyándose en uno de los troncos, espero una queja pero en su lugar noto que el rubio lo observaba detenidamente, de arriba a abajo y pudo notar algo distinto en sus ojos azules.

-Sabes, si quieres puedo enseñarte, tengo un libro que te enseña cómo controlar tu chakra-menciono mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en cierta parte de su compañero.

-Seguro es uno de esos pervertidos, paso-negó dispuesto a darle la espalda pero sintió como este le tomaba la mano haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-Vamos Sasuke-sonrió mientras se apegaba suavemente a su brazo, el azabache se puso tenso por ello, de algún modo el rubio parecía actuar como Sakura, lo peor era el calor que recorría su cuerpo por ello-Te prometo que te encantara ttebayo-le aseguro con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos azules, no le importaba si Sakura les encontraba así de juntos, la atracción hacia la de cabello rosado había pasado de su mente desde el día anterior, también sabía que Kakashi llegaría mas tarde de lo normal después de como lo había exprimido sin piedad el día anterior, si iban a ser solo Sasuke y el por un buen rato, no haría daño divertirse un poco, más aun.

Estaba ansioso de tenerlo como compañero de práctica.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> Scar Server
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!
> 
> https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB


End file.
